Sorry Nii-san
by sane.allen
Summary: If I wasn't so reckless, if I didn't left him together with Shiemi then none of this would have happen. He should be here right now but no he have to be gone, at a place I don't know, without even knowing if his fine, eating properly or more importantly if they did something terrible to him. I'm sorry, nii-san. I'm sorry Rin… AU completer summary inside. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sorry, Nii-san

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt & Comfort

Rated: M

Summary: If I wasn't so reckless, if I didn't left him together with Shiemi then none of this would have happen. He should be here right now, talking, laughing, picking a fight with Suguro-kun, but no he have to be gone, at a place I don't know, without even knowing if his fine, eating properly or more importantly if they did something terrible to him. I'm sorry, nii-san. I'm sorry Rin… AU takes place during episode 9, when Yukio followed Neuhaus to the roof.

Warning: angsty scene, violence, twincest and lemon in the future.

Main Pairings: Yukio x Rin (Yukio as seme, Rin as uke)

One sided Pairings: Mephisto x Rin

Chapter one

It was night time, at an old domitory where Okumura Rin is sleeping soundly at his room, snoring. Never noticing the sound of the door being open or the sound of footsteps going towards his bed. Neuhaus slowly walking towards him. Stopping at the side of the bed, Neuhaus took out his weapon and raise it above his head before bringing it down only to froze before pulling the blanket away revealing a thick rolled blanket. Neuhaus look at it emotionlessly before hearing a gun clicking, glancing behind.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't kill him, Mr. Neuhaus?" he heard Yukio's voice asks, he straighten properly and saw Yukio pointing a gun at him. Neuhaus smirk amusedly.

"Splendid, Okumura Yukio." He stated. While at the other room, Shiemi is trying to wake up Rin who keep on mumbling in his sleep.

"Rin!" she shouted, Rin slowly fluttered his eyes open and saw Shiemi, jumping away immediately shock and surprise bringing the blanket and pillow with him.

"Wah! Shi-Shiemi?! What are you doing here?" he asks hugging his pillow, before looking to the side. "Were you trying to seduce me in my sleep?" he asks dreamily.

"Shh, you wouldn't wake up, so Yuki-chan carried you to another room." She whispered, Rin look at her, while she look down.

"He told me to just stay he—"

Bang! Bang!

Before Shiemi could finish her statement they heard a gunshot. They look up, before looking at each other leaning, gasping. Shock, surprise and scared.

Meanwhile, Yukio is fighting Neuhaus who keep on summoning some hands of a Ghoul, while Yukio keep on firing the said attacks.

"Come forth!" Neuhaus commanded, sliding his left hand, full of blood, to his right arm which is full of magic circle, before some hand ghoul came out. Stopping for a moment Yukio fired the ghouls, pausing for a second gritting his teeth before running forward. Opening the door to the roof, pointing a gun at Neuhaus walking slowly forward.

"Sensei, Why is killing my brother necessary to you?" he asks, said Sensei just look at him letting blood on his left arm to flow towards the magic circle surrounding it. Yukio step back when the hands went towards him before taking his second gun from his back side. Grunting, Yukio run sideways while firing at the hands, missing one hand. He pause, making the hand that Yukio missed grab his leg and drag him. Grabbing a spray from his felt, the younger twin attack the ghoul with the holy water making it to let go of him and disappear. Grunting, Yukio kneeled in one leg and look at Neuhaus who manage to draw a magic cirlce.

"You're slow." He plainly said, before Neu, could even stab himself they heard a shout that made Yukio freeze in fear.

"RIN!" they heard Shiemi shouted, followed by Rin's scream and a loud explosion, three floors below them. Yukio gasp and run to the edge of the roof and saw a smoke coming from the room where he left Rin and Shiemi alone.

"Nii-san!" Yukio shouted before looking at Neuhaus who laugh.

"Your mistake Okumura Yukio, you shouldn't have left your brother alone." With that said Neuhaus throw a smoke screen to the ground. Yukio covered his face and when the smoke disappeared, he could no longer see his teacher. Yukio cursed before going downstairs to look for his brother.

When Yukio and Neuhaus are battling at the rooftop

"Wait, Rin! Where are you going?" Shiemi asks holding Rin's hand and stopping him. Rin look at her.

"I can't just left my brother alone Shiemi! I'm going after him and see what's wrong." He said,

"**You're not going anywhere, Okumura Rin." **they heard a dark voice said. Rin turned around and saw a demon, a powerful Minotaur.

"Who are you?" Rin asks, going on defense stance.

"**A demon ordered to capture you…" ** with that said, the demon attack Rin and Shiemi with fire balls. Rin cursed, turning around he grab Shiemi and jump to the side. However that was a mistake, as if the ball had a mind because when Rin jump to side it followed Rin who look at it shock and surprise before jumping on the other side being followed again. Rin cursed and continue to jump side to side just to avoid the fire ball and Shiemi getting hurt. A slight mistake happen again, he hit a corner with nowhere to jump, on his left was Shiemi sitting and on his right was a minotaur standing. Rin look ahead and saw the fire ball that'll reach him anytime.

"RIN!" Shiemi shouted, Rin screamed before he got hit by the attack. Shiemi covered her face and look ahead.

"Rin!" she shouted, looking around the room and saw unconscious Rin being carried by the minotaur like a sack of potatoes.

"Rin!" she shouted and run towards Rin only to be pushed away by the power of the demon to the wall. The minotaur immediately left.

"Rin…" Shiemi sobbed minutes later, Yukio pulled the door open and saw Shiemi crying, at a corner we're Rin was trapped was a huge hole, he look around t find the most important person of his life only to see the Kurikara lying on the ground but no sign of his brother.

"Shiemi what happen?" Yukio asks panicking, Shiemi look up, crying.

"A-a d…de-mon…. attack us…. i…it took Rin…. With it…" Shiemi shouted, Yukio froze, before shaking his head.

"No….no…..NO!" he shouted before running from the room, and went to their room.

"It's a joke, just a joke…. If I went to the room, nii-san is just there sitting at the grinning and making a peace sign and saying it's all a joke…" Yukio said to himself. "Yes, that's right, its all a joke!" he shouted opening the door of their room and froze when he saw the bed just the same on how he left it when he went after his teacher….

"No…" whispered Yukio, "No…. NO RIN!" he shouted to the ceiling..

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sorry, Nii-san

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt & Comfort

Rated: M

Summary: If I wasn't so reckless, if I didn't left him together with Shiemi then none of this would have happen. He should be here right now, talking, laughing, picking a fight with Suguro-kun, but no he have to be gone, at a place I don't know, without even knowing if his fine, eating properly or more importantly if they did something terrible to him. I'm sorry, nii-san. I'm sorry Rin… AU takes place during episode 9, when Yukio followed Neuhaus to the roof.

Warning: angsty scene (I guess there is not much of a angsty writer), violence, twincest and lemon in the future.

Main Pairings: Yukio x Rin (Yukio as seme, Rin as uke)

One sided Pairings: Mephisto x Rin

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

* * *

><p>Yuiko's POV<p>

I'm sorry father, I'm sorry Rin. I couldn't protect you. If I wasn't so reckless, if I didn't left him together with Shiemi then none of this would have happen. He should be here right now, talking, laughing, picking a fight with Suguro-kun, but no he have to be gone, at a place I don't know, without even knowing if his fine, eating properly or more importantly if they did something terrible to him. I'm sorry, nii-san. I'm sorry Rin.

"Okumura-sensei!" I heard someone called me, I look up and saw Mephisto and the others looking at me sadly.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I was just…" I trailed off and adding in my mind 'Blaming myself for what happen…'

"I'm sorry Yuki-chan!" Shiemi apologize I look at her and forced a smile before looking down.

"Don't look so down Okumura, we'll help find that cute little brother of yours, maybe I can flirt with him after that?" Yamada aka Shura joked. I look at her sadly before looking to the floor again.

"I just want my brother back." I mumbled and began to walk away, outside Mephisto's office, towards my dorm.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Poor, Yukio he must be so heartbroken, it was just a week after their father died and now Rin is missing, he must have it hard." Tsubaki said, Mephisto nodded before turning his chair around and look outside bitting his lip.

"What do we do principal?" Shura asks.

"We need to find Rin. Yukio can't perform properly in his mission if his Nii-san is nowhere near him." He said they all nodded and began to leave the room.

'Who are those bastard that dared to take our brother away from us?' Mephisto thought.

* * *

><p>Yukio's POV<p>

It's really quite here, even though Neuhaus is in interrogating room right now. He won't speak where he brought Nii-san or who took Nii-san away. Shiemi said it was a Minotaur so it's a strong than any demon. I'm such an idiot.

"Grrrrr." I look up when I heard a growl and saw Ukobach looking at me angrily before pointing at the food he put in my plate.

'_I want you to eat!_' was he want to tell me, I smiled at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Ukobach, but without Nii-san around I can't think or eat properly." I said, he look even more angry, I'm not sure if it's real or just my imagination but I heard Ukobach spoke saying.

'_And do you think Rin would want this! Not being yourself!'_ he ask me, I blink before looking down. 'That's right even if Rin is not here, he wouldn't want this. He'll be made and blame himself for getting captured. No! I don't want Rin to blame himself for something like that!' I said to myself and before I know it I began to eat and Ukobach is smiling at me. Proudly,

As I eat I began to think something. That I couldn't leave without my brother, that's why I can't be or rather I don't want to be separated from him. His my life, Nii-san took me since we were little. I always admire him and he's always there to help and now he's in danger it's my turn to help.

"Ukobach, if you were me, would go, look and save Rin?" I asks him, looking at his eyes, he look back and smiled.

"_Of course I would, Rin is my brother after all! But I also need to eat and be normal, if I'll go and look for my brother I don't want him worry because I've gone skinny and the reason is because I look for him that I forgot to take care of myself." _Ukobach grin at him, Yukio nodded.

"Thank you, Ukobach…"

….

* * *

><p>'Why is it so dark? I can't see anything. All I see is darkness. Rin, where's Rin? Why isn't here with me?' I asks myself.<p>

"Nii-san?" I called out but there was no reply I waited and waited like always.

"Yu…yuk….yuki….o…." 'Nii-san's voice!' I thought and look around and wandered where the voice is coming from.

"Nii-san!" I called out again.

"Sa…..save…..me…yuki…..o…." 'No the voice is disappearing the longer I search the more the voice is getting fainter.

"Nii-san, where are you Nii-san?!" I shouted and heard my brother's voice for the last time.

"Yuki…..o…." No don't disappear on me, don't left me behind Nii-san…

…

* * *

><p>"Rin!" I shouted, sitting up in my bed panting. I covered my face with my hand and tried to calm down. After a minute I look around and notice that it's morning already.<p>

"_You're awake Yukio." _Ukobach greeted like always, it's strange. Ever since Rin disappeared three months ago Ukobach had been the person or rather the demon that had been taking care of me, like he was the older brother of me and Rin.

"Yup, good morning Ukobach." I greeted he grin and said the same, before leaving and telling me breakfast is ready. I waited for Ukobach to left the room before looking at the window. Even though three months had pass I still blame myself for what happen to Nii-san. And if something happen to him, I'll kill myself. I thought turning my hand into a fist until the knuckles went white. I sigh to myself before getting out of the bed. I need to look for Rin after all. Three months ago a week after Rin got kidnapped I asks Mephisto a permission to look for Rin, at first she didn't agree because I had to teach some students but after persisting him and my lack of attention he finally agreed. Of course I only ask him to give this mission just for me.

He agreed, I think he wants to punish for me allowing his favored student to get kidnapped. But I still have no clue on where to find him except for the nightmare I kept on having and its getting worst every day, like a message that's saying Rin is in danger the longer he's in the enemies' hand. I can't allow that, I just can't….

"Don't worry Nii-san I'll find you soon, even if it's the last thing I do." I swore looking at the skies…

…

* * *

><p>"Help me, yuki…..o….."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Hi guys thank you for those who followed, favorite and reviewed my work ~ I'm so great full to you guys, just a warning though this is my first angst story and giving the character their own POV so please forgive me if the story isn't angsty like you hope or wanted ne~….**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sorry, Nii-san

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt & Comfort

Rated: M

Summary: If I wasn't so reckless, if I didn't left him together with Shiemi then none of this would have happen. He should be here right now, talking, laughing, picking a fight with Suguro-kun, but no he have to be gone, at a place I don't know, without even knowing if his fine, eating properly or more importantly if they did something terrible to him. I'm sorry, Nii-san. I'm sorry Rin… AU takes place during episode 9, when Yukio followed Neuhaus to the roof.

Warning: angsty scene, violence or terrible scene, twincest and lemon in the future.

Main Pairings: Yukio x Rin (Yukio as seme, Rin as uke)

One sided Pairings: Mephisto x Rin

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_"Demon talking"_

**POV change**

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yukio's POV<strong>

I sigh tiredly and defeated. I still couldn't find Rin. My dreams…. No….. my nightmares about my brother are getting worst. Three days ago I just dreamed about darkness and his voice, pleading me to save him. But the day after that I...… Dreamed something terrible, I dreamed about Rin, an image of him. His body soaked with his bloods that are freshly running from his wound, which I notice that he was whipped a lot of times. Rin was at the wall, crucified. Then just last night/morning I dreamed about Nii-san again, only this time his in my arms, bleeding non-stop, tears falling from his eyes and my eyes, his saying words like 'Sorry Yukio I won't be with you anymore…' 'Save me Yukio,' and 'Hurry up, Yu….ki….o' I didn't….. Couldn't understand him, then in a blink of an eye Nii-san was… dare I say it…. Dead… he wasn't breathing anymore, no pulse or something. That nightmare was the worst that it woke me up, making me to search Rin at three in the morning. Still I couldn't found him…. I'm we—

Thunk!

Something hit my forehead, cutting me from my deep thoughts; I look up then look around and notice that I'm at the dining room of our dorm. This means….

Thunk! Thunk

Okay this time I look ahead, when I was hit again twice, and I saw Ukobach, glaring at me, arms crossover his chest and his hands were carrying can goods that he plan to throw at me. I look at the floor and saw three can goods on the ground. I look at him again and rub my bruised forehead before sighing.

"Gomen…." I said, earning a growl from him.

"_Sorry? All you can say is Sorry?! Didn't you know how worried I was when I went to your room and found out your missing?! I reported to Mephisto, you know what happen? He almost had a rampage! But before he could we found out that you left the dorm and went to search for Rin at 3 in the satanic morning!"_ Ukobach shouted and I bowed my head guiltily. I feel like I was stab in the heart when I heard Sir Pheles almost went on a rampage but it was not enough to replace the guilt I had for Rin. I heard Ukobach sigh before he jump on my shoulder and pats my head.

"_I know you want to find Rin as soon as possible. I want Rin to be back here too, but Yukio, don't forget that you need to be healthy to help Rin and had enough energy to save him."_ Ukobach stated, I look at him smiling before proceeding at the table where Ukobach put my lunch, taking my seat and after a silent prayer I began to eat.

"_You need to visit Mephisto by the way; he had something to tell you."_ Ukobach added watching me eat. I nodded in reply wondering what the principal wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Mephisto's POV<strong>

'Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it! Damn those who kidnapped Rin! Damn Yukio for being so reckless and careless, damn it!' I thought angrily, breaking a vase only to fix it with my powers and bring it back to me only to smash it back to the wall. This had been my routine ever since Rin got kidnapped and my anger doubled when Yukio always came back empty handed from his mission then earlier it tripled when my familiar reported that Yukio went missing, thinking that the kidnappers had caught my youngest brother.

I almost rampage in my room only to found out, through Amaiomon who just came back from another sightseeing, that he saw Yukio searching for Rin at 3 in the satanic morning –Forgive me father, for I have curse you… not!- but that didn't relieve me from my anger. And I had no choice but to keep on smashing the vase at the wall to relieve my anger, even just a bit.

Still I couldn't believe that a demon, such as a minotaur that is just third level below me, manage to pass through my strongest barrier, most of all he manage to kidnapped my Rin. I know it's weird that I love Rin like a lover would, I would be considered as a pervert and pedophile.

I want to save Rin but I wasn't no… forbidden to help him… according to the demon law, only the mate, dominant or submissive can save his endangered mate. No other demon is demon is allowed to help even if you felt something for that said mare. (A/N: the law is all made up). However, if my feelings for Rin are weird, Yukio and Rin being a mate is a lot weirder, Twins loving each other? What on the nine gates of hell I thinking? Allowing those two to be a mate, not that it's forbidden in my school and in the demon's law, it just hurt me, that those two are allowed to be one but Rin and I couldn't.

If I didn't love Rin I would be having a Moe aura, but I love him and couldn't do a thing to save him. Well I could help on searching him but a certain someone made me delay for a while, and Yukio is the only person that will use it not me. I want to be the one that will punish Rin's kidnappers but the law also said that only the dominant or submissive can punish, executed or whatever his decision is to those who harm his/her mate.

So if Yukio found Rin, he would either punish and executed them or give them to us and will allow us to torture them. Of course the twins didn't know about them being mates, but I would explain it to them in time. I want Rin to be mine but I couldn't, so I'll just remain in the sidelines. I want to be your mate Rin and I'm sorry I couldn't save you like how Yukio will save you… my thoughts were cut when I heard someone knock at the door. I look at the my office and nodded in satisfaction that there are no more mess.

"Come in…" I said then the door open and force myself to remain calm. 'Yukio…' I growled in my mind while glaring at him on the outside. Yukio himself was looking at the ground.

"Okumura-sensei…" I said, he bowed his head his gaze remaining on the floor.

"I'm sorry….." he apologize, sadly, guiltily and defeated, I sigh my face soften a bit. He have a bit of Rin's feature, I couldn't help but to feel a bit soft.

"I know you want to find your brother as soon as possible," 'Heck I want to save him myself.' "But looking for him at 3 in the morning, I'm thinking you had a bad feeling about what is happening to him." I stated narrowing my eyes when he flinch before sighing.

"I'm sorry Sir Pheles but I kept on dreaming about Rin being in danger. And just last nigh/morning I dream about him dying… no dead…" he said, the once emotionless, stoic voice, is now broken. I look at him sadly, before leaning back on my chair and motion him to come near me. When the table is the only thing that separate us, I grab the collar of his clothes and brought him near my face, looking at his surprised expression, I lean into his ear.

"BAKA OKUMURA YUUKIOOO! WAKE UP!" I shouted, making him jump from his skin if that was possible and back away when I released, Yukio covered his right ear and I gave him my signature smirk.

"That would Rin shout at you if you're not yourself Okumura-sensei. Cheer up, eat a lot tonight and sleep well. Because tomorrow I'll help you to find Rin." I stated, I'm not really helping him. I'm sending him and I to the place where his brother might be. Yukio had a very strong connection to Rin so if they are still connected then we can find Rin immediately.

"Really, Sir Pheles?" he asks excitedly, of course I nodded.

"I'll help you to go where Rin might be, but I'll be following your orders after that." I said, he look confuse before I pulled something out from my pocket. Yukio's eyes widen before smiling.

"We'll be using the infinity key…."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Please review my wonderful readers… and thank you for those who review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sorry, Nii-san

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt & Comfort

Rated: M

Summary: If I wasn't so reckless, if I didn't left him together with Shiemi then none of this would have happen. He should be here right now, talking, laughing, picking a fight with Suguro-kun, but no he have to be gone, at a place I don't know, without even knowing if his fine, eating properly or more importantly if they did something terrible to him. I'm sorry, Nii-san. I'm sorry Rin… AU takes place during episode 9, when Yukio followed Neuhaus to the roof.

Warning: angsty scene, violence or terrible scene, twincest and lemon in the future.

Main Pairings: Yukio x Rin (Yukio as seme, Rin as uke)

One sided Pairings: Mephisto x Rin

* * *

><p>Chapter four<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yukio's POV<strong>

I couldn't breathed, I felt like I just received a good news which it is. Mephisto is finally helping, not that much or that he didn't help this passing days, but he's giving me the way to find Rin if it somehow lead me there.

"Really Mephisto-san?!" I ask excitedly he nodded, before throwing the key towards me, which I caught.

"We'll be going to look for you brother tomorrow," with that said Pheles-san turned around facing the window.

"Arigatou!" I thank him, turning around to leave excitedly.

"Oh and Okumura-sensei," he said and I turn around to look at him, but he's still facing the window. "Don't try to leave without me, I'll now." He added, I nod at him and left the room, little did I know Pheles-san was crying, heartbroken.

* * *

><p><strong>Ukobach's POV<strong>

It's really quiet here ever since Rin got kidnapped; also the aura of the building is gloomy, losing its brightness when Rin disappeared. I remember the times when Rin is here, he'll talk and joke to me when we're together, telling me a secret that he rather not have Yukio to know, and the siblings playful banter. All the times I spend with Rin, I felt like I'm a human. The twins treated me like an elder brother and hearing the news Rin got kidnapped, devastated me and I feel worse when Yukio is crying, sulking and sad. I wish I could help the siblings, I wish…

"Ukobach!" I heard Yukio shouted, startling me. I look up immediately and was greeted by his smiling face.

"Ukobach! Ukobach! Ukobach!" Yukio shouted running towards me. I look at him confuse and worried. He stop in front of me and slam his hand at the table.

"Ukobach… Rin…" he panted, and looks at my eyes excitedly. "Rin will be finally with us!" he shouted, I smiled happily before frowning.

"How can that be Yukio? We don't know where Rin is yet..." I said confuse, then Yukio showed me a key, Mephisto's key.

"The Infinity key will lead us to him." He said, and I smiled at him I always wanted Rin to be with us.

"Good luck Yukio!" I said he nodded and began to ate the food that I cook for him which is sukiyaki, that made us remind of Rin who loves to cook them. I got no problem if he ate it every day as long as he had something in his stomach I'm fine with it.

I'm still confuse though, how did Yukio manage to understand me? It's been bothering me for a while, Yukio is a human and only a demon can understand each other. Even if he had been human, he's still a half demon but he didn't understand me on our first meeting. Did it work somehow? Does this had something to with the-

"I'm done!" Yukio declared, startling me again. I smiled at him and wash dishes of course after convincing him that I should be the one who's doing it and he'd just have to focus on Rin. I'll just Rin if Yukio brought him back to us, ask him how Yukio managed to understand me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yukio's POV<strong>

After eating the food Ukobach prepared and how he manage to convince me on leaving the dishes to him, I went to my room to prepare for tomorrow. Because I didn't went to any mission I've got a lot of stock of holy water and silver bullets. After I prepared everything I went to bed and sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

I woke up a bit early today. I can't help myself I can finally have my brother back. How I sound confided about this? It's because of the dream I had last night.

Rin, Nii-san is in my arms, I'm holding him tightly and contented. I love that dream and in that dream I felt like Rin and I are connected. I'll save Rin and be together with him, but I have a terrible feeling in my gut which I plan to ignore.

I went to the dining room and saw Ukobach grinning at ne.

"Morning Yukio!" he greeted, I greet back and eat the food he prepared for me, before leaving the door, preceding to Mephisto's office.

"Good morning, Okumura-sensei," he smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

"You ready?" he asks me.

"When it comes to Rin, I'm always ready." I smiled at him and he lead me to a door found on the left side of his office.

"This door here, is the infinity door **(A/N: made it all up),**" he started and looks at me. "Use the infinity key to this door and think, feel and wish about where you brother is, it'll lead us there." He finished taking some steps backward. I close my eyes and took a deep breath before releasing it. I took a few steps forward and insert the key to the keyholes of the doorknob.

'Rin, Nii-san, where are you? Please lead me to where you are?' I thought never noticing that the winds are circling me and Mephisto is looking at me heartbroken. I stayed like that for a minute repeating the questions again and again until I heard the lock click. I slowly open my eyes and grab the door knob, turning it and open the door. The first thing we saw is darkness.

"Eins, Zwei, Drei!" he shouted, tapping his hat and a light sphere appeared, my breath caught in my throat when I saw some materials use for torturing. Taking a deep breath and shakily released it we took some steps forward, before freezing our bloods run cold when we heard something I/ we fear the most.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Rin's voice! His screaming, screaming in pain! I immediately run forward Mephisto behind me…

"NII-SAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Hey guys thank you for reviewing I appreciate it… tehee~**

**Please review~~~~**

**Next story update:**

**Naruto and D. Gray-Man cross-over**

**Siblings**

**This Friday or Saturday**

**Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
